Cassie Blake (novel series)
'Cassandra "Cassie" Blake''' is the main protagonist of the series, as well as the soul-mate of Adam Conant. Cassie is the only child of Black John and Alexandra Blake. After moving to New Salem with her mother, Cassie is initiated into the Circle and discovers that she is descended from a long line of powerful witches, and hence a potent witch in her own right. She also has an aunt from her father's side, Alice Black. History Early Life The Initiation In the first book, Cassie is portrayed as a pretty but shy girl who lives with her mother. From what she understood, her mother had a falling out with her maternal grandmother, and her father had left the family. While on holiday in Cape Cod, Cassie spotted a boy walking along the beach with his dog. Her arrogant and self-righteous friend, Portia, tells her to keep her head down and not to look at him, but when the dog licks her, she looks up and - though she does not know it - falls in love with the boy. During their conversation, Cassie could not help but wonder if there was more to the boy than met the eye, for he seemed capable of reading her mind. Later on, Cassie encountered him again while he was on the run from Portia's brothers. Giving into an instinctual need to protect him, she helped to hide and cover up for him when his pursuers arrive. In return, the boy gives Cassie a chalcedony rose, and tells her that he will come to her when she squeezed it while thinking of him. At this, Cassie felt as if a silver cord is wrapping around them in an everlasting bind. Cassie returns home happy that evening until she finds out they are moving to New Salem - supposedly due to her "sick grandmother". When they first arrive Cassie makes a bad start at her new school. She becomes the target for Faye, Deborah and Suzan. However after a week or two Cassie comes across Diana and instantly connects with her. Diana protects Cassie from Faye and introduces her to new friends. She tells Cassie of her boyfriend Adam who is away on a trip and of their love which makes Cassie wonder about the boy from the beach that she will never see again. Cassie soon begins to feel at home in New Salem but knows that Diana and her circle of friends are keeping something from her. Diana friends Kori who is the sister of Diana's twin friend Doug and Chris is found murdered by Diana and Cassie one morning before school. Cassie is horrified and that same night is kidnapped while in bed. She finds out it was Diana and her friends. They put her through a test and when she passes they tell her they are a coven of witches and need a sixth member (Cassie) to complete their coven. Cassie is initiated into the coven and just after Diana's boyfriend Adam arrives. Cassie is horrified to find out that Diana's boyfriend is the boy from the beach. Cassie pretends not to know him and he plays along. He reveals that he found one of the "Master Tools" which were powerful magical artifacts belonging to the original coven of witches that settled in New Salem. Faye convinces them to use the crystal skull which Diana does not want to do. All the while Cassie can only feel great evil coming from the skull. The coven perform a ceremony to try and use the skull but Faye/Sean accidentally break the coven which releases some of the dark power. Adam brings Cassie home that evening where he questions her on the lie and her avoiding him. She tells him that she loves him and knows its wrong and so will stay away. However Adam doesn't let her leave and they end up kissing. The next morning Cassie gets a letter to meet Faye. When she arrives Faye reveals she saw them kiss and Cassie better do what shes says or else she'll tell Diana. The Captive In the second book, Cassie continues to be insecure and in love with Adam Conant. After Faye Chamberlain discovers Cassie's secret yearnings for Adam, she begins blackmailing making Cassie to do her bidding. Faye's manipulations eventually lead to the release of Black John. In the end of the Captive Part Two, Faye becomes Coven Leader and Releases Black John's Spirit. Black John then kills Cassie's grandmother, Mrs. Howard, and frightens Cassie's Mother. As Mrs. Howard dies she reveals to Deborah and Cassie how their parents died. After she dies, Cassie confronts Faye in front of the coven leading into the beginning of The Power. The Power Despite the fact Cassie is deeply in love with Adam, she is imbued with a guilt and willing to go to great lengths to insure her feelings and prior transgressions with Adam are not revealed. When Diana is finally told that Adam and Cassie have kissed (in Initiation), Cassie swears to stay loyal, and Diana accepts.Cassie's feelings are torn apart when she finds out that she is Black John's daughter. Personality In the first book she appears as shy which seems to fade away slowly throughout the novels. Despite her insecurities and self-doubt, Cassie is a very bubbly young woman who cares deeply about her family and friends - showing a lot of selflessness. Physical Appearance Cassie is an extremely beautiful fine-boned young girl with fair skin, large grey-blue eyes, a swan-like neck, remarkable cheekbones that were noted by Suzan, and topaz-brown hair that is soft and slightly wavy with pretty highlights in it. Despite the fact that she initially had little confidence in her looks, others - like Adam from the start - notice her beauty, and as she matured into a powerful confident witch whose friends always helped her as best as they could with issues of makeup and fashion, she also blossomed into a stunning head-turning belle who recognised her own beauty when she looked into a mirror. Powers and abilities * Standard Witch Powers ** Spell Casting ** Witches Brew ** Scrying * Dark Magic * Power over Sun and Moon ** Pyrokinesis ** Geokinesis (maybe) * Conjuration * Premonition Relationships Adam Conant: Adam is Cassie's soul-mate. Diana Meade: Diana is the best friend and surrogate older sister of Cassie. TV Series In the television, Cassie Blake is portrayed by Britt Robertson. There are some differences in her appearance and a lot personality - notably Cassie being a blonde on the show, but a brunette in the books. Trivia *Her favorite color is blue. *Cassie's working crystal is hematite, which evidently influenced her to do morally wrong things throughout the first three books. Category:Novel characters Category:Females Category:Novel Witches Category:Blake Family Category:The Club members Category:New Salem residents Category:New Salem High School students